User blog:Kissmanga/Horseman 2
Info Appearance A tall, beautiful young woman, Amina gives the appearance of a cool beauty. She has light yellow eyes and straight, long green hair that cover on top by a hat. Personality Amina is usually calm and serious.She has tendency to give long explanations about things and tends to get angry when people don't heed her words. Powers Superhuman Strength: Anima is literally as strong as the god. She is even said to be "Stronger than Hercules". Superhuman Durability: Amina possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. She has considerable resistance to human weaponries, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. Flight: Amina is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents. Superhuman Speed: She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. She can easily keep up with Hermes even if he is at top cruising speed Superhuman Reflexes: Amina reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Superhuman Agility: Amina agility is far beyond that of even an god level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. Superhuman Stamina: Amina can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. Healing Factor: Amina is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. Enhanced Sense: Her eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell is far beyond the normal person. Super Vision: She possess the super vision which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. Master Of Combat: She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made and all martial arts styles ever exist. All Language: Amina can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. Intuitive Aptitude:Amina can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows Amina to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. *Scientific Prowess'' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *''Ability Intuition'' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows Amina to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *''Anatomical Intuition'' (Bodily Intuition) - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *''Chemical Intuition'' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *''Craft Improvisation'' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *''Escape Intuition'' - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *''Fighting Instinct ''- ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *''Intuitive Perception'' - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *''Limit Intuition'' - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *''Mathematical Intuition'' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *''Mechanical Intuition'' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, Amina can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in her head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *''Medical Intuition'' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *''Physics Intuition'' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. Amina can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *''Pressure Point Intuition'' - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *''Sickness Intuition ''- to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *''Survival Intuition'' - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. Ability Mastering: '''Amina has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation '''Self Mastery: Amina has complete control over the movements and functions of one’s muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. She can even control her flesh and blood to move at both her conscious and subconscious command, which allows she to take control over her motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others. *Accelerated Body *Adaptive Development *Efficient Body *Flawless Coordination *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Physical Augmentation **Enhanced Body *''100 Percent Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understand everything about one's body and how it works. *Autonomous Body Parts'' **''Anatomical Liberation'' *''Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. ***Bio-Magnetism Manipulation: Will the bio-magnetic field from one's body *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Recreation ''Body Recreation]:'' Remake one's body from scratch. *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. *Body Chemistry Manipulation: Will the natural bodily solutions into action. **Adrenal Activation: Conscious control of one's Adrenalin secretion. **Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of one's endorphin secretion. *Bodily Rotation Manipulation: Control bodily rotations. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. *Cardiology Manipulation: Adjust cardiac functions from slowing to accelerating pulses. **Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. **Vein Manipulation: Manipulate vein and arteries. *Cellular Activation: Consciously stimulate the cellular activity within one's own body. *Digestive Manipulation: Conscious commandeering of dietary assimilation process. *Eye Color Manipulation: Will the differences in eye colors. *Flowmotion: Fluidly move both in and out of combat. *Gender Transformation: Alter their own gender. *Genetic Access: Access the entire genetic code. *Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. *Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. *Instinct Manipulation:'' Bring instincts under voluntary conscious control to enable greater active/reactive motion and response. (Self only) *''Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will one's circulatory system to be reinforced. *Maximum Brain Capacity: Control over body grants an unlocking of mind. **Brain Augmentation: Mastering personal being enables conscious cognitive bolstering. *Metabolization: Use anything and everything as digestible resources. *Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own physical being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. *Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) **Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. **Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to the reversal of physical age. ***Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. ***Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Nerve Regeneration: Amina can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. **Semi-Immortality/Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Replenishment: Replenish one's self from low energy. *Respiratory System Manipulation: Amina can control her own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhancing effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ***Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. **Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **Injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ***Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Change the color of once's skin. *Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. 'Abilities' 'Gluttony Embodiment : Amina is an embodiment of gluttony and gain the power to eat and consume anything or anyone. She can eat an attack and launch it right back at the enemy but more destructive, and can even transform or become bigger with what ever the she eats and digests. *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Eating *Gluttony Empowerment *Gluttony Inducement *Gluttony Manipulation *Gut Imprisonment *Infinite Digestive System *Matter Ingestion '''Didestive Assimilation: Amina can consume objects or individuals of choice to gain new abilities and attributes by eating, swallowing or trapping an object or prey in her mouth or stomach (or any other body part, similar to a stomach). She is able to increase her own physical and energy abilities by absorbing powerful individuals with notable power. *Absorbing Replication *Absorption *Biological Absorption *Consumption Mimicry *Consumptive Replication *Infinite Digestive System *Matter Ingestion *Mimicry Form *Power Absorption *Symbiotic Absorption Trofikinesis: Amina can create, shape and manipulate food and other edible substances, including their shape, amount, taste, appearance, etc. *Food Attacks *Food Augmentation *Food Generation *Manipulate the properties of food. *Move/lift food. **Flight **Matter Surfing by riding a mass of food. *Organic Constructs using food. **Food Armor *Edible Transformation *Food Combat *Food Empowerment *Food Healing *Food Mimicry *Food Transmutation *Hypnotic Food *Unnatural Cooking Infinite Supply : '''Amina is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. *Absolute Condition by making herself have infinite physical capabilities (i.e. strength, intelligence, speed, stamina, etc). *Absolute Life-Force, which gives (but not limited to): **Appendage Generation, for the replacement, implementation and reinforcement of lost limbs & organs. **Blood Generation, stopping one from bleeding out by making one's bloodstream have an infinite amount of blood. **Quintessence Force, accessing limitless stores of personal energy generated from ones own being. **Regenerative Healing Factor by granting cells infinite energy to heal themselves. **Semi-Immortality by continuously rejuvenating cells, also making it impossible for cell division to reach hayflick limit as telomeres do not shorten. *Black Hole Creation by creating a infinite amount of gravity (or gravitons) in a given area creating a true black hole. *Bottomless Pit Creation *Boundless World Creation *Dimensional Storage by making objects like a satchel have infinite "room". **Cause a container to never run out of its contents (i.e. sand, oil, fire, or gold). *Endless Attack *Endless Growth *Gravity Negation by creating a infinite amount of anti-gravitons *Infinite Charge *Infinite Energy *Infinite Resurrection *Omnireplication **Omnificence by making a infinite amount of anything from one. ***Constructs Creation by making an infinite amount of tools from one. ***Life Creation by making an infinite amount of life from one. ***Object Creation by making an infinite amount of objects from one. *Power Augmentation by making someone's already existing power infinite. **Self-Power Augmentation by making one's already existing power infinite. *Self-Sustenance by providing one's own body with nutrients and necessities. **Enhanced Lung Capacity *Self Transcendence by making one's potential limitless. *White Hole Creation By generating an all but infinite exess of anti-gravitons constatnly producing and expendature of substance. '''Famine (Black Horsemen): '''Amina can acquire the devastating and apocalyptic powers of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Dehydration *Disintegration *Energy Absorption *Famine Embodiment *Famine Inducement *Force Drain *Gluttony Inducement *Matter Ingestion *Power Diminution Equipment '''Greed Gloves: A gloves that was create special for Amina. It can absorp the soul of it victim and trapping them inside it, the power and memory of the victim will transfer into Amina. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts